


Flourishing

by MyArmadaIsGrowing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: About a month after the release of Newt’s book, Albus is the Proud Boyfriend™️, M/M, adorableness, pre-proposal, pure fluff, set between FBAWTFT and FBTCOG, these two are so besotted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyArmadaIsGrowing/pseuds/MyArmadaIsGrowing
Summary: “I can’t quite believe it.” Newt stated weakly. “No-one expected my book to do well, least of all me, and now?” He gestured at the newspaper helplessly.“People are finally realising how wonderful you are! Your book’s popularity is flourishing! Soon you’ll be far more famous than me!” Albus exclaimed.





	Flourishing

Albus hummed to himself mindlessly, lost in his thoughts, as he meandered through the quiet corridors of Hogwarts. He was stuck so deeply in his thoughts that he completely forgot that he was looking for a certain someone, didn’t notice that certain someone when he finally came across him, and walked directly into that certain someone’s back. A squeak of surprise escaped his throat as he quickly stepped away, recognising the coat as his boyfriend’s.  
“Newt?”  
Newt was stuck in his thoughts as well and didn’t even hear Albus.  
“Newt, love?” Albus repeated, concern rising in his chest as he walked around Newt to try and see what had him so distracted. He was reading the Daily Prophet, and had stopped turning the pages to stare down at one particular page in shock. Albus tried to crane his neck to look at the page, but the angle Newt was holding it at meant Albus’ 5’10” couldn’t quite get a glimpse.  
“Newt, love, talk to me.” Albus spoke again, his concern growing until he could feel the worry in his throat. Newt finally seemed to notice him, as he looked up at him, speechless.  
“What happened?” Albus asked, becoming slightly panicked by the shock Newt was showing.  
“Look.” Newt murmured, unable to speak much more in emotion as he passed Albus the newspaper. As Albus looked over the page, Newt slowly sunk down onto a bench by the wall, and Albus noticed he was actually trembling.  
Albus looked at the newspaper page again, and suddenly realised what the boxes of text all were.  
“Book reviews?” He frowned. He squinted a bit—he needed to get himself some new glasses, he kept on forgetting when he was in Hogsmeade—and made out the 7 words at the top of each review that tied them all together.  
“Are these all reviews for your book?” He asked Newt, unable to believe how many of them the Daily Prophet had printed. There was at least 30.  
Newt nodded soundlessly, a wide smile slowly growing on his face.  
“These are all rated 4 or 5 starts out of 5!” Albus exclaimed, delighted. “Newt! This is amazing!”  
“I can’t quite believe it.” Newt stated weakly. “No-one expected my book to do well, least of all me, and now?” He gestured at the newspaper helplessly.  
“People are finally realising how wonderful you are! Your book’s popularity is flourishing! Soon you’ll be far more famous than me!” Albus exclaimed, absolutely over-the-moon for Newt. “Oh, love, I’m so proud of you!” He abandoned the newspaper to pull Newt to his feet and cover him in kisses, beaming from ear to ear.  
“I can’t believe it...” Newt repeated, still not able to process the admiration for and success of his book.  
“I’m so unbelievably proud of you, Newt!” Albus was literally vibrating in excitement. “My future husband, a celebrity! I’m not going to be able to stop boasting about it for you for months! How can we celebrate, what about I make you a cake? No, it wouldn’t be edible knowing my baking skills, I’ll go and ask the house elves to make you a cake!” He pressed a passionate kiss to Newt’s lips, too distracted to notice that he’d called Newt his future husband, before rushing down the corridor again towards the kitchens, rambling to himself the whole way.  
Newt hadn’t missed Albus’ slip-up, and his smile softened as he watched Albus leave, far more excited for Newt than Newt was. His fingers found a small velvet box he’d been hiding in his pocket for weeks. The cake the house-elves were apparently going to make would go wonderfully with the fancy dinner Newt was going to cook that evening, and cake would be a perfect way to celebrate not only the success of Newt’s book but also their engagement. After Albus’ slip-up, Newt had no doubts that Albus would say yes.  
Newt couldn’t remember ever being so happy as he slowly started following Albus towards the kitchens. Their future was bright, and Newt loved it.


End file.
